Legs
by Lord Sicarius
Summary: It was just supposed to be a simple gaming session. Good snacks, a nice drink, and the perfect wing-man to help take down virtual baddies. But an all-nighter, a sleepless empath, and a certain fetish will most definitely result in a different turn of events. One-shot.


**So I randomly had this idea pop into my head, and even though things like this have been done before... I just couldn't not write it. So yeah. Here's my first one-shot! Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Legs: A BBRAE Short

Beast Boy walked through the common room doors, holding a plastic bin filled with various sorts of candy strewn about. He had just made a snack run at the local gas station after him and his favorite cybernetic friend decided to take five on their gaming marathon that had lasted half the night. Smiling, the green man walked up to the couch where Cyborg was sitting and leaned over the back as he laid the bin in the middle of where him and Cyborg would be able to both access the goods.

"Boo-yah! Nice going BB! That's some good stuff right there." Cyborg exclaimed happily.

He reached down and opened a mini cooler held between his feet; pulling out two cans of Monster energy drinks.

"Here you go my man, juice for the night!" Cyborg said as he handed Beast Boy one of the drinks

"Thanks Cy!" Beast Boy replied as he took the can from Cyborg's hand.

They both then opened their cans and took a swig. As if they were both in sync, they then finished drinking and let out a satisfying 'ahhhh' as they savored the taste.

"Alright B! Ready to get your game on?" Cyborg asked.

"You know it Cy!" Beast Boy said excitedly before hopping over the back end of the couch and flopping himself into his position.

"Let's roll it!" He told Cyborg.

With a nod, the robotic man got up and turned on their GameStation. The duo grabbed their remotes and sat in their seats waiting patiently for their game to load.

Although it was quite common to have competition amongst the team when playing each other in different games, the two best friends occasionally liked to pair up and take on other people in multiplayer on split screen. Tonight was one such case.

Within minutes, the duo were making callouts and getting riled up as the match became tense.

"Top right Cy! By the stone statue!"

"Got em', thanks BB!"

"I'm pushing the second floor! Come with!"

"I got you dude, let's go!"

As things progressed, and as the two young adults were pounding away at their controllers, neither of them noticed the sound of the common room doors sliding open.

As it was around 2:46am, the whole room was completely dark. So, the entrance of the excruciatingly tired empath was not noticed.

Raven hazily looked around before centering her sights on the bright flashing TV in front of her. She listened briefly at the communication between Cyborg and Beast Boy, before shaking her head and setting out on her intended goal.

For some reason that night, Raven had difficulty sleeping. She was extremely disheveled; and since things weren't getting any better, she decided to get up and drink some chamomile tea in hopes that her body would be more relaxed. She made her way toward the kitchen and began to search for the things she needed. She grabbed her cup, pulled her tea out of the pantry, and began preparing everything to her liking. She turned a bit to look back at the two dorks, watching how engrossed they were in their game. Their yelling became more incessant, and she couldn't keep herself from smiling at their childish play. Looking back at her tea, she finished things up before deciding to head over towards the boys to sit and watch their match unfold.

"I'm gonna penetrate through this wall here!" Beast Boy declared.

"BB don't go that way! There's a Kapkan device set up there!" Cyborg warned.

" **OH GOD!** Too late! Cy pick me up!"

"I can't man I'm sorry! You're too close to the door and I think both Mira and Castle are both in there still! It's a classic choke-point."

As soon as Cyborg finished his sentence, Raven sat on the couch next to Beast Boy, steaming teacup in hand.

"Oh, hey Raven." Cyborg acknowledged.

"Whoa Rae, what're ya doing up so late?" Beast Boy asked.

Raising an eyebrow, Raven answered. "I should ask you the same question."

"Me and Cy are pullin' an all-nighter. You wouldn't understand"

"No, I wouldn't." She confirmed.

An unexpected silence took hold of the room as the match ended and the players were taken to the loading screen. While waiting for everything to continue Beast Boy stole a glance at the indigo haired young woman next to him.

Her hair was all over the place, strands poking out in all different directions. She was staring nonchalantly at the TV screen; with its brightness illuminating her face. It was almost a mesmerizing sight… the way she looked at that moment.

It was unknown, but not entirely missed, that Beast Boy had a large crush on the empath. It had been years now, and still he carried a torch for her. And boy, was it burning bright tonight.

Then the next thing he noticed took caused him to give a double take.

What he beheld before him was a beautiful, smooth, savory, and juicy pair of ivory legs just a few inches away from him. In all the years he's been around her, he never really had a detailed view of them. Everywhere she went, she always had her cloak on. Because of this, majority of the time her legs were concealed. It took a moment for him to realize that she was currently not wearing said cloak. The only thing that she was wearing at the moment was her leotard.

Her very _suggestive_ , leotard.

Because of the missing presence of her cloak, Beast Boy had a perfect view of her magnificent legs. Never before did the green machine ever have a leg fetish. At least, not up until this point. But now? Oh he was _so_ digging it.

She moved a bit and that caused him to break from his thoughts and quickly move his eyes away from her in hopes he wouldn't get caught. Still, he blushed really hard and prayed that he didn't get a visit from lil' BB after the many thoughts that crossed his mind.

Part of him felt guilty, for seeing her that way. The other half however, obviously wanted more. He decided to take his chances and looked back. This time her legs were crossed, while she rested the cup in her lap as she quietly watched the TV. His eyes traced every curve he could possibly see, and he could start to feel his mouth water.

 _God if I could just feel those legs for one day…_

A new match started up, and Beast Boy's eyes quickly found their way back to the screen.

* * *

After several more hours Cyborg gave his goodnight and retreated towards his room. Beast Boy was finishing off the last bits of candy, and Raven was cleaning out her cup in the kitchen sink.

As soon as Raven finished, she had a bit of apprehension before coming over and sitting next to Beast Boy on the couch. She stared straight ahead without saying a word, leaving the changeling rather confused. Finally, she broke the silence.

"I'm an empath you know." Raven stated.

"Yeah I know Rae." Beast Boy responded in between his chewing of candy.

"And you know what that entails?" She asked him.

"What does that have to do with tails?" Beast Boy asked before swallowing and licking his lips.

"No Beast Boy! I didn't say- nevermind." Raven said as she folded her fingers in her lap and looked down. A moment later, she was looking at Beast Boy directly in the eyes.

"Me being an empath, means that I can sense emotions. You've known that, right?" She inquired.

 _Oh shoot. I forgot about that…_

Beast Boy suddenly felt his throat dry and his neck tight. "Oh uh, yeah. Yeah I know that."

"Then you know that I can feel your emotions at any given time right?" Raven asked.

"Yeah…?" Beast Boy answered nervously.

"So why were you..." Raven began to say before trailing off and looking away.

"Why was I what Rae?" Beast Boy asked impatiently.

"Why were you feeling lustful when you were looking at me?" She finally finished.

 _Welp. I'm royally screwed now. I can't believe it man! After all these years I've masked my emotions around her only to give myself away because of a stupid late night gaming session!_

"Uuuuuhhh… well…" Beast Boy began as he frantically searched for a valid explanation.

As seconds passed the tension grew, Beast Boy could have sworn he was sweating. Raven was looking at him stoically, not betraying anything she was thinking at the moment. And since he still didn't have a good excuse, he decided to just come clean.

"It's… it's your legs. They're just… they're really.. uhm, nice." He admitted.

He then turned away as his face turned a deeper shade of green.

"You think my legs are… nice?" She asked rather quietly.

"Yeah."

"Like, what do you mean?"

"They're nice!"

"Nice as in-"

"They're really hot okay!"

"Beast Boy…"

"I swear I'm not a pervert!"

"Beast Boy…"

"I JUST THOUGHT THAT THEY WERE SEXY ALRIGHT?!"

" **Garfield.** "

Beast Boy turned around at the sound of his name, slightly scared that tonight would be the night he would be absolutely murdered. Raven was staring straight at him, though her eyes briefly looked to the side as if she was debating something before bringing them back to focus on him.

They both just sat there, completely turned and facing one another in utter silence. Though he wanted to look away, for some reason her gaze put him in a trance. It was like his body was Anakin's ship, stuck in a tractor beam.

Then his eyes went wide as she caught him 100% off guard. She laid back and swung her legs across, putting him in between them. Before he could get any kind of word out, she wrapped them around his waist and pulled him toward her; making him lose his balance and fall onto her. Blushing ferociously, Beast Boy could feel lil' BB readying himself for his mixtape. Raven then held the changeling's head in both her hands, pulling him closer to her own face. As they were just mere inches away from each other, Raven leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"I may not know much about games, but I _do_ know a thing or two about _all-nighters_."

As those words left her mouth, he felt her one hand leave his face and grab the back of his head; clinging to a tuft of hair. As she sifted through them with her fingers, his entire body shivered. He looked down, taking in the fact that those thick, soft wonderful legs were wrapped around him; pulling him closer. The whole time, she didn't tear her gaze away from him. Her eyes were piercing through him as she looked deep into his.

Suddenly, a sense of boldness came over him as he grabbed her head with both hands and leaned in.

There was no attempt at testing. No tender kiss to feel things out. From the moment of contact, the two found themselves in a fierce liplock. Both of them moaning and groaning as they almost attacked each other's faces; kissing in something that could only be described as desperate. _Needy_.

Finally they broke away and Beast Boy was again looking at her, slightly dazed.

"Wow…" He began to say.

"Let's take this all-nighter to my room. I want to see how well you penetrate _my_ walls." She told him with a heaviness in her voice.

Before he could even respond, Raven teleported them both out of the common room; leaving no trace of them ever being there.

Just as Robin walked through the doors to grab his late night snack.

* * *

 **Edited 11/30/17: Fixed a typo. It is now 2:46am instead of pm, as intended.**


End file.
